Ill save you from the darkness (1)
by Dayana .M
Summary: This is 2x13 but how i wanted it to happen,it s based on Chuck and Blair of course.I m new ,this is my first story so dont judge too much please! No spoilers but something very bad happens in the story just saying!


I`ll save you from the darkness Chapter 1

Everyone has a moment in their life when everything changes and you feel emotions that you have never felt before ,well that moment had come for Chuck was the funeral of his father Bart Bass ,the man who never showed his son that he loved him,never been there for him,never showed him what its like to have a father, the man who is now going to be buried underground.  
Chuck Bass was heading for the church with Blair Waldorf holding his arm so hard like he was going break down any was extremly worried for Chuck,she wanted to help him so badly but she didn`t know how,she had no idea what it`s like your father to die,but she was going to be there for him no matter knew that Chuck will push her away but she wont let him,she will be by his side no matter what he says or does(she loves him after all and nothing will stop her from helping him).  
Blair was holding his arm so tight that Chuck was sure that after that he will have a bruise, he didnt want anyone near him right now but he knew that Blair wasnt going to let go so he didnt complain and just let her lead him to the church for the the same time he was glad that she was there but he woud never admit it.  
When they reached the church Blair saw that her seat wasnt next to Chuck`s it was behind him ,so she turned her head to face him and asked "will you be okey" after awhile he answered "of course,dont worry i`ll be fine " without looking at her he let go of her hand and took his smiled weakly and took her seat behind Chuck.  
The ceremony was normal only family and close friends,most of the people were crying,Lily was trying to act strong but she couldnt hide the tears in her was looking at Chuck with a sad eyes (Chuck was like his older brother and he was worried about him).Serena was with Aaron by her side and by the look on her face it looked like she didnt care whole time Chuck was thinking how he was going to get drunk after that,but first how was he going to get rid of Blair.  
When everything was over and everyone were about to leave ,Chuck stood first and walked as fast as he can ,he needed to get out of there as soon as possible because he felt sick like he was going to puke any moment before he reached his limo someone grabbed him by the he was very angry he just wanted to go home,get drunk and forget about this he turned around he saw the one and only Blair Waldorf looking at him with teary brown eyes,her shaky hand reached and grabbed his other arm like she was going to die if he leaves.  
She then said "please dont leave,or if you have to go take me with you",he looked at her and said "i cant deal with you today"and he tried to free his hands but she held him too tight and right now he didnt have the strenght to do anything."Blair just leave me alone" yelled Chuck and fainally freed himself from her and opened the door of his limo,but just as he was about to get in the limo Blair yelled "CHUCK STOP, LOOK AT ME"she grabbed his face with her small hands and stroked his cheeks,but he only looked at the floor."LOOK AT ME" yelled Blair again and Chuck fainally met her eyes."The worst thing you`ve ever done,the darkest thought you`ve ever had i`ll stand by you throught anything"said Blair with a calm voice,"why would you do that"asked Chuck "because..."answered Blair "I LOVE YOU,i love you too much to let you push me away,i wanna be there for you Chuck please let me be there for you,let me love you".  
Chuck just stood there eyes wide open he was in shock for the fisrt time in his life someone told him those three words,he didnt know what to do, he loved her too,but he couldnt tell her ...yet .Now he felt even more sick then before ,he had to leave now,but leaving Blair wasnt an option ,so he whispeared "come"and got in the limo.  
Blair couldnt belive what just happened Chuck Bass wanted her to come with him,he wanted her help ,he didnt say the words back ,but she didnt need them she knew that it is hard time for Chuck so she wount push it she will just help him with whatever she can when he needs it.  
When Chuck got in the limo Blair immedietly followed him and closed the door behind awhile in the limo, she noticed that Chuck looked pale like a sheet and his hand was on his stomach so she asked "Chuck are you okey"and hoped that he will answer her just nodded and turned his head ,so he was facing the window and stared at the busy streets of New tried to remember good memories with his father ,but he just couldnt,maybe because he didnt have any, his father was never there when he needed him,Chuck was always alone in the hard moments in his he was growing up he never needed anyone because he knew that if he needed someone ,that someone was never going to be there for him,so he just didnt need anyone,he never said the words "i need you"or "help me ",he did whatever he wanted,whoever he wanted it with ,he was just living a very lonely life even in a room full of people he felt alone and that was never going to change at least for now.  
When they reached the Palace Blair squeezed his hand to get him out of his thoughts and led him to his they reached the door Chuck just couldnt hold it much longer and started running for the bathroom with a shoked and worried Blair running behind him.  
"CHUCK " screamed Blair when she saw Chuck vomiting in the knelt beside him and whispeared in his ear that everything is going to be okey and that he will be okey to comfort his stomach obviously didnt have anything else to throw he rested his head on his hand and closed his fainally felt the result from the two days without sleep and drifted hugged him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder ,she didnt want to wake him up even if he is in that possition but he looked like he hasnt slept in a very long time,so she just stayed like that and enjoyed the comfort of been this close to Chuck.  
After an hour or more Blair decided to wake up Chuck so that he can move to the bedroom,this position wasnt the best for kissed him gently on the cheek and whispeared "Chuck,wake up sweetie,come on let`s move to the bed"Chuck just said "mhmmm"and stood up slowly, then indicated the sink because he wanted to brush his just helped him stand up and went in the bedroom to wait for him,she didnt want to leave him alone for even a second but she knew Chuck and he didnt like when people are like a bur.  
When Chuck came back from the bathroom he saw that Blair was sitting on the bed waiting for him,for a moment he thought that she would leave but she was there waiting and he didnt know how but he knew that from now on she was always going to be there, waiting for him.  
She looked at him with loving eyes and he smiled at her,a true smile that happened very walked slowly to her and sat next to her on the bed,he looked at her and then closed the distance between them with a light kiss on the stroked his cheek with her small hand and kissed him again but this time more passionately and one thing lead to the other and well you know what happened next.  
Chuck woke up from a horrible nightmare,he was shaking and sweating it took him a few minutes to realize where he dreamed the car accident of his father but instead of Bart , he was in the was terrible he remembers how a piece of the window was stuck in his arm,there was blood and someone was shouting his name over and over his thoughts he didnt notice Blair who asked him for the fifth time if he was okey,"Chuck are you okey,what happened"said Blair with a sleepy voice,he looked at her and said "yeah i`m fine" she stroked his cheek "it`s just a dream Chuck it`s not real" said Blair and then kissed him lightly on the lips,"if you dont want to sleep you dont have to lets go for a walk,some fresh air wont do any harm" she reached for his boxers and pants and put them ,but when Blair was about to get dressed herself he said "Stay here Blair,i want to walk alone, to clear my mind" Blair nodded and he kissed her on the lips ,he saw the worry in her eyes so he promised "i`ll be back Blair dont worry " she nodded again and said "i love you " with a small smile,he wanted to say it too ,but instead smiled back and left the aprtment.  
Everyone has a moment in their lives when everything changes and you feel emotions you have never felt before,Chuck Bass thought that that moment was when his father died,but he thought Bartholomew Bass walked late at night in the busy streets of New York and thought about his life and how he was about to live it from now he could think of was how his hole life he had been alone without no one to hold him,to dry his tears ,to tell him that everything is going to be okey, but now someone fainally loves him ,someone loves Chuck Bass and maybe just maybe he doesnt have to be alone anymore."I dont have to be alone,I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE"thought Chuck then started running for the Palace to tell the love of his life that he loves her , he was running as fast as he can and repeated to himself "I LOVE HER,I LOVE BLAIR WOLDORF ",he was passing blocks and the butterflies in his stomach were getting stronger and stronger.  
Chuck Bass was running like crazy to tell the girl he loves those three words but while he was running he heard a car behind him then the hiss of tires and before he could turn around the car hit him.  
This was the moment that was about to change the life of Chuck Bass forever ,he was on the ground ,blood all around him, a piece of the window was stuck in his arm , he heard someone shouting his name ,it was Blair his Blair the Blair he was about to tell he loves her , she was bend over him yelling something but he couldnt hear anything the world was fading away his eyes were closing ,the darkness becoming bigger and bigger ,Blair`s voice was getting lower and lower until he couldnt hear her anymore.  
Chuck closed his eyes and all he could see was Blair,he had to tell her sooner now he may never have the chance to tell her or see her,everything was fading away ,yesterday his father died now he was joining him ,he was dying ,Chuck Bass was dying ,his life was going to be over before he had the chance to tell Blair he loves her...

well when that moment comes and changes our life forever,what do we do then,how are we supposed to carry on,how can we live without the people that arent anymore with us and if we give up what happens then

some people can continue their life and some give up , what will Chuck Bass do will he live without his father and survive the accident or just ...die and leave everything and everyone and more importantly will he leave Blair.

TO BE CONTINUE...


End file.
